Alanna and the Frogs Part II
by Kate the Tigeress
Summary: Please read Alanna and the Frogs first, so this makes sense. Also see important authors note at the beginning of the first chapter. Worth the read. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Alanna and the Frogs  
  
Important Author's Note: ( Same as one in the beginning of Alanna and the Frogs Part I Chapter 1)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need one? Just in case, I do not own anything. Zip, nada, nothin', zero. All I do is write these using the characters, settings, etc. of the extremely talented Tamora Pierce.  
  
Okay. So first off I would like to apologize for the extremely long delays there have been in both this story, and Rules of the Ball, between updates. I have had a very busy year, but I will try to update as much as possible from now on. I would also like to give a huge thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers out there. Cyber cookies for all of you! Now, I have gotten many reviews saying that you would like me to continue with this story, and I have given it some thought, and have decided that I will. However, I am having a hard time deciding on what to do next, so it would be greatly appreciated if you could send in any ideas you might have on what you'd like to happen. I have also decided to put the story into a new format, as you see here, in hopes of making it a bit easier to understand. I will be splitting it into three different stories: Part I : Chapters 1-3 Part II : Chapters 4-9 and Part III : Any new chapters I write. I hope this will make it easier to follow, and that this note will clear up any confusion this might have caused. I have also tried to organize the paragraphs better so the story is easier to read. I will also include at the end of each section responses to the reviews. Thanks again, Kate the Tigeress.  
  
Now, here's the story.  
  
Chapter 4. Much Much Later Buri was so happy! She was now engaged to Raoul! She sat beside him at the council meeting, holding his hand under the table. Alanna passed her a sheet of paper, and without thinking, Buri lifted her hand out from under the table to take it. Unfortunately, it just so happened to be the hand the engagement ring was on. Alanna breathed in quickly but then jumped up and hugged her. Then she offered her congratulations to her and Raoul. Everyone else looked at Alanna strangely. " Are you alright? " Jon asked, worried that his champion might be hallucinating or something. " I'm fine" she snapped at Jon and then continued talking to Buri and Raoul saying "I'm so happy for you !" Then Gary took a sharp breath in. Gary had just noticed a ring on Buri's hand. On Buri's left hand. On her ring finger. He quickly jumped up to join Alanna in congratulating Buri and Raoul.  
  
"What in Tortall?" Jon muttered a bit too loudly.  
  
"Buri and I are engaged " Raoul blurted out quickly. Everybody sat there blinking, all with looks of varying degrees of surprise, shock and confusion on their faces.  
  
" But..." Jon finally managed to stammer out" How come you and Alanna aren't surprised? Did you know? How ... " He trailed off. Alanna grinned wolfishly and merely replied: " Frogs." Jon turned red and Buri, Gary, Raoul, and Alanna burst out laughing, while everyone else just sat there blinking. Then Jon did something he hadn't done since they were squires and pages. He got up and chased them down the halls bellowing curses the whole way. A/N So was it okay? Please review and tell me. The next chapter should be  
up soon, I've already started on it. It should be good ... 


	2. 2

Chapter 5. Whoa, What's Up with That?  
  
Alanna sat miserably in Duke Garth (the Elder)'s Office. Talk about déjà vu! He was busy lecturing them on their behavior... "... I thought I taught you better then that, chasing each other about the halls like you were first year pages! I expected better than that from you lot! And Jon! Did you completely forget people ARE watching you you're the king! Gary you're Prime Minister! You should be setting an example! Raoul, Buri! How on earth did you get involved in this! And why ever were all of you running around like hoodlums?" " Well ... It started when-" Alanna began. "Never mind I don't want to know. But you must improve your behavior! It was absolutely outrageous!" " What are you going to do about it? We're not pages or squires anymore and you're not the training master. You can't punish us." replied Jon "And I'm King." He added. " Oh yes I can punish you. You all are getting two bells work every Sunday for the next three months for fighting, a month of scrubbing the pots for insolence. And an hour of mathematics for the next five weeks for pertness Jon." Alanna smiled at this and Raoul whispered to Buri "Maybe this will stop him from being such a prig! Oh, this is so great!" "Do you think it's funny?" the Duke asked "Very well you shall all be attending every class the pages do for a week, and Jon you still have to go to mathematics." Gary thought to himself the entire time. Well its back to this is it? This is going to be awfully embarrassing. Oh well, it's defiantly better to be the page then the training master. And it might actually be fun. Since we're getting to be pages again, maybe we can pull a few more pranks on Jon. I can't wait to see how people react to him attending mathematics class! Jon sighed. This was going to be awfully hard to explain to Thayet. Sigh. All because of a couple frogs ... 


	3. 3

Chapter 6. Some Things Never Change  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, settings, etc. belong to Tamora Pierce A/N Thank you to all the nice people who reviewed! I hope you like this next chapter.  
  
Raoul woke up with a groan. Why were his legs so cramped? Then he remembered. He was sleeping in one of the tiny beds in the pages wing. Why couldn't they have just let him have his room? Why did they have to lock him out and make him sleep here? He groaned again and carefully slipped out of the small bed, trying not to disturb Buri. Maybe if they behaved really well they'd give them a room in the squire's wing. The beds there were marginally bigger then this. He couldn't remember how they'd fit into the bed last night, and he didn't want to. Oh well. At least they had a bed. Thayet was so angry at Jon, that as well as locking him out, she'd assigned him a room the size of a broom closet. He suspected it had been a broom closet, and Thayet had just cleaned it and put a extra large pillow in there for a bed. He sighed as he checked the time and gently shook Buri awake. They got ready and headed to the mess hall. **************************************************************************** * Gary woke up quickly, due to the fact that his feet were very cold, hanging off the edge of the bed. He got up and stretched. Well if he was going to do this he might as well do this the whole way. He got right back into the routine he'd had when he was a page. Wake up. Do Exercises. Get changed. Brush Teeth. Comb Hair so it looks half-decent. Make sure there was nothing hanging above his door waiting to drop on him. Go out to wake others up. Don't forget the bright and cheery smile! He told himself and set off towards Alanna's room. **************************************************************************** * Jon woke up stiffly and sat up quick, thumping his head on the low ceiling of his "room". Unfortunately, yesterday's events had not been a extremely weird bad dream. He gave a large grunt of regret to his behavior yesterday. He should have controlled his temper. He got up slower this time, taking care to bend down as he did so. He had not bother to change out of his clothes last night, and decided it was for the best as if he didn't hurry he'd miss getting any food. He tried to open his door but it was stuck so he mearly ran into it to open it. Then he headed out in search of breakfast. **************************************************************************** * Alanna woke up to a way too cheerful Gary knocking on her door. This isn't happening .... This just can't be happening ... she thought to herself and got up. " Come-on Fire top ! You're usually up early! We've got to get breakfast" he yelled from outside her door. I really should have went to sleep before midnight last night she thought as she dragged herself from the bed. Well At least I fit into the bed, she thought, grinning with the idea of how strange it must have been for the others. "Just a minute" she called and opened the door to that same disgustingly cheerful Gary as she had in her page years. They headed off to the mess hall. **************************************************************************** * The pages and squires were treated to a very unusual sight that morning. When they entered the mess hall they were greeted by the sight of one very disgruntled looking King sitting next to his wide awake cheerful looking prime minister, who was sitting next to a dozing Raoul, who was sitting next to an uncomfortable-looking Buri who happened to be sitting next to one VERY grumpy looking lioness whose hand was fingering her sword hilt with longing and her purple eyes were so intense they made most of the pages and squires gulp. A few of the braver squires went and took seats at the tables farthest from the group. Others hurried to do like wise. When a extremely nervous page took one of the last seats in the hall, which happened to be by Alanna, he eyed her nervously and she snapped "I don't bite you know." Gary smiled encouragingly at the youngster and said "Alanna move your hand away from your sword. And your daggers, and your knives, and whatever other weapons you're carrying. Don't worry she won't hurt you. She's actually in a good mood." This earned Gary a hard kick in the legs. He should have known better then to move to a seat beside her and then tease her. She was defiantly NOT in a good mood. "Don't worry," she told the page " I'm not angry, except maybe with Jon. He's being such a prig. " She informed him. The page just stared at her. " What's your name?" she asked " D-d-darren of W-w-ellam m'lady uh, baroness, uh Lioness uh Sir?" he replied nervously. " Well Darren of Wellam, don't worry about us, we'll be here for a week. We got in trouble because Jon over there was upset about us putting frogs in his bed and got very angry. Duke Gareth, not Gary, Duke Gareth the Elder, he was our training master, he sent us here for punishment." She told him. " You can still get in trouble from the training master when you're a knight?" Darren asked astonished. Raoul groaned. "You never escape it. Jon tried to pull his little "I'm King you can't do anything to me" stunt and earned himself five weeks of mathematics." The idea of anyone talking back to the King seemed unliklely to Darren. " Yah Jon, if you just weren't being such a prig none of this would have happened" Alanna informed Jon and Darren stared in shock. "I resent that!" replied Jon. "Yah, well you are!" Alanna snapped back. By this time they'd had the entire attention of everyone in the room. "Oh, I'm a prig! Look who's talking! You're the one who refused to talk to me for three years." "Yah well that's because you were being such a conceited brat to Kel!" Alanna yelled back "Don't you go dragging that up again." Jon snapped. They were now standing on the table. "Well you never even told her you're sorry, cause your spoiled so spoiled and everything must go exactly the way you say!" She yelled furiously. "Oh ya!" he seethed with rage " Well you're unlady-like!" That had done it Alanna whipped out her sword but was pulled back by Gary and Raoul. "Calm down Alanna, put the sword away, you're going to hurt somebody." Raoul said "You bet I am." " Alanna sword down resolve things peacefully." Gary told her. "Fine" she snapped putting away her sword. "Jon you are going to go to your room and not come out until you have to for class." She informed him in her most dangerous voice. Jon stomped out of the room. " Stupid prat." Alanna said under her breath. Then sat back down. "What are you all staring at?" she snapped at the room. Everyone hurriedly found something to do that did not involve looking at or near Alanna. "Better. I just hate being the center of attention. I just hope Jon will grow up soon." Darren left the mess hall that day with a very different view on the people who governed this country.  
  
As far as Alanna was concerned, this week couldn't be over soon enough. **************************************************************************** *******  
  
A/N Sorry to any of you who like Jon for the major Jon bashing in this chapter, he's sometimes a pretty nice guy and a good King, but I was feeling slightly angry with him. Please R&R. 


	4. 4

Chapter 7. Classes  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers out there! Here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think of it !  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* After eating a very filling meal (everyone got out of line whenever she stepped in it) Alanna felt much better than before. She headed towards her first class. Mathematics. Inwardly she groaned. She hated math! Oh, well at least the afternoon would be very easy. She was always in the training yards anyways, and she'd probably be doing less than what she usually did anyhow. Anyhow, how hard could it be? She quickly went to her rooms and picked the lock, retrieving one of her floating, water-proof re-lighting flames. She had no idea what Gary was planning on using it for, but she hoped since she was somewhat included in his most recent prank, it meant that it would not be on her. Sighing she ran to the class and hid the flame where Gary would find it but the teacher would not. This was going to be a long day ... **************************************************************************** ********** Gary was less than happy about the events of that morning, but it went alright, after all, anything ending with Jon being locked in a broom closet for 2 hours had to be good. Plus, since he had "skipped" breakfast for some odd reason, he had extra punishment work on the coming Sunday. Gary hurried towards math class so he wouldn't be late. He didn't want to miss a single moment of this wonderful opportunity. He could do all sorts of things he'd never get away with usually. Now he just had to wait for the perfect timing to set off his big plan. (A/N Now come on people it's a mystery! Try and figure out what's going to happen!) **************************************************************************** ********** Raoul and Buri ate quickly so they wouldn't be witnesses to whatever Alanna might do to torment some innocent page or squire. Then they hurried down to the kitchens to get two bowls of lime jelly for Gary. " I always hated math." Remarked Buri. "Well at least we've got an easy afternoon." Commented Raoul "Yah. Well let's hurry, Gary said be there early." Quickly she gave Raoul a kiss on the cheek then grabbed his hand and towed him along to class. Arriving at math class to see Alanna dosing in the back row with a cheerful Gary sitting beside her Raoul and Buri gave Gary the jelly. Gary quickly went to the desk in the back corner of the room and put a bowl down. Slipping something out of a pocket he placed it in the bowl and put the other bowl on top of that one. "Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what you're doing?" Inquired Alanna. " Oh, don't worry. Now Raoul you sit here" he said indicating at seat beside him. " And Buri you sit there, beside Raoul." **************************************************************************** ********** Jon ran into his door. He tried his magic on it. He tried picking the lock. It's just wasn't working! The darn door wouldn't open for him. They must of magiced it shut. "Open sesame ?" He tried. Nope not that. "Umm... I command you to open?" "Open you damn...." "So mote it be?" "Will you please please pretty please with a cherry on top open?" " Open you (censored)"  
  
With a sigh he gave it one last effort. He turned the handle and... The door opened. Jon hit his head on the door a couple times, then set off to class.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
A scruffy looking Jon arrived at mathematics class and hurried to take his old favourite seat in the back corner of class. Soon all the other students had arrived. Jon glanced around the room to make sure nothing seemed out of place. Hmm. Overly cheerful Gary. Grumpy Alanna. Happy Raoul. Happy Buri. Nope. Nothing wrong. Looking about he noticed it was quite quiet. Hmm. He slumped in his chair and half-shut his eyes. Quickly talk resumed. Alanna and Gary looked over at Jon knowingly and smiled identical devious grins. Oh dear not good. He remembered that grin. That was the exact same grin she had given Roger once...  
  
Alanna returned to her conversation with Gary, debating which methods of torture were most effective. It was interesting to watch how the Pages around her grimaced. "Personally," she proclaimed loudly. "I prefer-" Raoul placed a hand over her mouth. "Stop that Alanna you're scarring them. Or am I to call you Alan now?" Raoul grinned. Alanna smiled reluctantly and Raoul returned to his conversation with Buri. She and Gary switched to another subject, horses, as they hoped that would bother anyone too much. Soon the mathematics teacher entered the room and...  
  
A/N ooh cliffy. Don't worry I'll update A.S.A.P. R&R ! 


	5. 5

Chapter 8. Disclaimer: I am not Tamora Pierce. A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! And a very special thank you to Lady J. for the wonderful idea. Now on with the story... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ Suddenly there was an explosion of purple. When people opened their eyes, they found Jon looking very grumpy and covered with jelly. Gary was laughing out loud at the sight and most of the pages avoided looking at him and hid their grins. Alanna and Buri pretended that nothing had happened, while Raoul turned red and made tiny squeking noises and fell off his chair. "I don't even want to know." Stated the teacher and went to the front of the class where he sat down and began to teach. During that miserable half hour Alanna remebered exactly why she'd always hated mathematics so much. She couldn't believe how much homework was given to her! With a sigh she headed back to her room and suddenly she got a wonderful idea. Quickly she changed her clothes and disgused herself somewhat and hurried to catch up with her friends. "Alanna! What the..." exclaimed Gary. After seeing her. "Shh!" She said " I have a brilliant plan to drive Jon nuts. Now Buri just let me put illusion charm on you so you look like someone... else... to Jon. Okay now listen. Here's the plan. Next class is History with Myles, right? So here's what we're going to do." **************************************************************************** ********** Jon arrived at his history class, a bit happier than before. At least Sir Myles was always nice to him, but when got the door he was caught by Alanna. Oh no, he thought, I hope she isn't going to pound me. Instead Jon got a shock from seeing the Alanna he knew back when they were pages and squires. He blinked and then listened to what she was saying as they headed in the door together. "So anyways I was just thinking maybe we could go down to the Dove after? It would be really great. After this mid-winter you'll be able to go almost whenever!" she stated. Jon blinked again as he saw the class. If he didn't know better he would've sworn this looked just like when he was in his last year as a squire. Yet he knew that that wasn't possible. Then he saw Alex. By Mithros! He thought. I've gone back in time!  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I'll try to update again soon, sorry this chapter is so short! Thanks again to Lady J. Please Read & Review! 


	6. 6

Chapter 9. A/N: Ah! I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated! So sorry all. Anyhow I hope this next chapter was worth waiting for, please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own okay? Good now that's that's over with on with the story... **************************************************************************** ********** Jon sat in shock as he looked around him. Panicking he thought to himself okay, so I'm in the past. Must not change the past, bad things could happen, oh but if I'm in the past then this has already happened, so I'm not changing things... Ah! Too confusing, okay must be calm. Calm. I wonder how people would react if I got up and strangled Alex now... No! calm, right... calm, okay now what was that Yamani thing, right. I am stone. Stone, a nice big stone to bash Roger No! Find a happy place... Okay I am calm, I am a calm... oh what can't hurt anything... butterflies! I am a calm butterfly, butterfly... Yes a happy little butterfly.  
Alanna sat on the other side of the room with Gary, Raoul and Buri (Alex) quietly figuring out how to keep the ruse up. When they had worked out the perfect plan, one that should change Jon back to the way he used to be, she slipped back into her seat beside him, only to hear him muttering " I am a happy little butterfly." Oh dear, she thought to herself, I think this is a bit much for him.  
  
"Uh, Jon? " she said, poking him, "are you o-kay?" "Wha? Oh yes fine-I'm fine." He said quickly.  
Then Jon look at her and went back into shock. In fact, he was so out of it that when Sir Myles was asking questions about history he answered things like "The great Market Riot" or "the Immortals War" and received odd looks. In fact when he was asked who the last female knight in Tortall's history was , and when she was knighted he answer Keladry of Midelan, 459 he. At this Myles asked him if he wished to go see a healer, while the rest of the class sniggered and Alanna said, "Uh, Jon, you do realize that's about 20 years from now?" "Uh, Oh. Sorry I'm really out of it today. " He said. "Yah I noticed." And so that day continued. By the end of the day Jon was having fun. He had forgot how great it was just to hang out with his friends. He had lost that in the future, but here, in the past, why everything was different. At the end of the day the old group was all back in Jon's room. He sat on the bed gratefully, remembering his closet from the future. Everyone chatted of all sorts of things, remembering fun times, and thinking of things to do on the upcoming weekend. Eventually everyone had drifted off, except for Alanna. "So Jon "she said what do you think you'll do when you grow up and become king? I know it's not for a long time, but have you got any ideas?" she asked. Jon sighed and thought of what would happen in the next couple years. Then he responded. " I'm going to have a great kingdom, where women are allowed to be knights, and are allowed in the army." He said. "I'm going to try and make peace with all the surrounding countries, I'll have mages research the Immortals, change laws to give commoners more rights and I'll see Tortal into the golden age." "Wow," replied Alanna, "That sounds great! More women warriors." "Just don't forget me while your off on famous quests." He laughed. "Don't worry Jon. We'll always be friends. Well it's getting late I'll see you in the morning." Jon sigh as Alanna left. He wished they would always be friends. It was all his fault. If only he hadn't been such a prig. As he sank down into a troubled sleep, He didn't realize outside, a bunch of his friends had been reading his thought, and were now giving each other high fives and congratulating themselves on their brilliant plan to make him realize the error of his ways. Soon they set to work in rearranging furniture back to the way it used to be, dismantling illusion spells, and putting Jon into a deep sleep as they dragged him back to his closet. They quickly finished up so they were ready for morning. It had taken the cooperation of almost the entire palace, but it was worth it. Quickly they headed back to their own rooms. **************************************************************************** ********** Jon woke up stiffly and sat up quick, thumping his head on the low ceiling of his "room". Wow, had it all been a dream? He wondered. But it had seemed so real. He got ready carefully so as not to bump his head and shoved the door open, heading for breakfast. **************************************************************************** ********** The pages and squires were treated to a very unusual sight that morning. When they entered the mess hall they were greeted by the sight of one very disgruntled looking King sitting next to his wide awake cheerful looking prime minister, who was sitting next to a dozing Raoul, who was sitting next to an uncomfortable-looking Buri who happened to be sitting next to one VERY grumpy looking lioness whose hand was fingering her sword hilt with longing and her purple eyes were so intense they made most of the pages and squires gulp. A few of the braver squires went and took seats at the tables farthest from the group. Others hurried to do like wise. When a extremely nervous page took one of the last seats in the hall, which happened to be by Alanna, he eyed her nervously and she snapped "I don't bite you know." Gary smiled encouragingly at the youngster and said "Alanna move your hand away from your sword. And your daggers, and your knives, and whatever other weapons you're carrying. Don't worry she won't hurt you. She's actually in a good mood." This earned Gary a hard kick in the legs. He should have known better then to move to a seat beside her and then tease her. She was defiantly NOT in a good mood. Meanwhile Jon was thinking, Oh no I think that really DID happen, because this seemed very familiar. "Don't worry," she told the page " I'm not angry I'm just not a morning person." She informed him. The page just stared at her. And Jon stared too, that was definitely different. " What's your name?" she asked " D-d-darren of W-w-ellam m'lady uh, baroness, uh Lioness uh Sir?" he replied nervously. " Well Darren of Wellam, don't worry about us, we'll be here for a week. We got in trouble because we played this great prank. Duke Gareth, not Gary, Duke Gareth the Elder, he was our training master, he sent us here for punishment." She told him. Was he imagining things? This seemed to be going in a whole other direction. " You can still get in trouble from the training master when you're a knight?" Darren asked astonished. Raoul groaned. "You never escape it. Jon even tried to pull the royal command and get us out of it, but he just got himself and extra mathematics." The idea of anyone talking back to the King seemed unlikely to Darren. "Yah, it was a good try Jon, too bad it didn't work" she said. At this Jon just stared. Wasn't she going to yell at him, or hurt him or something? Breakfast when on nicely, with no fights and everyone getting along fine. Well what do you know, he thought, it looks like I've been given another chance. This seemed like the beginning of a bright future. Alanna then stopped listening to his thoughts. Excellent. She thought. Now things are just how the should be , except she thought with an inner groan, she had to go to mathematics. Ugh! Well, at least she had a brilliant new plan. With a smile she made sure the frog was still safely in her pocket, and laughing, followed her friends to class. A bright future indeed...  
  
A/N : The end! I think... I might do some kind of sequel, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope everyone's liked this story, and I'd like to give a big thanks to all of my reviewers. Loads of Laughs, Kate. 


End file.
